


Oh, My Khâzash...

by Bofur1



Series: The Two Blue Wizards [5]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Goblin Town
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-17
Updated: 2013-07-17
Packaged: 2017-12-20 12:06:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/887079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bofur1/pseuds/Bofur1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bombur searches fruitlessly for his brother and Bilbo in Goblin Town.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh, My Khâzash...

“Wake up. Wake up!”

Opening his eyes, Bombur struggled to sit up and look around. It seemed he’d just fallen asleep, and now Thorin was barking at them.

All of a sudden Bombur felt the ground drop out from under him. Hardly did he have a chance to howl his surprise before he was tumbling and somersaulting down a long, long tunnel. In his spinning vision he saw the other Dwarves falling with him. In a flash he saw poor Glóin landing face first below in a spike-rimmed cage. The others quickly followed.

Desperately Bombur tried to slow his pace, but it was fruitless, and he landed hard on top of Óin and Nori, causing dazed groans. Then the Goblins sprang at them. Bombur struggled to rise to his feet. He watched in horror as the others were wrenched into captivity. He saw Bifur fighting, shoving the young princes to the back of the group so the Goblins wouldn’t get them, but the cruel creatures took fistfuls of his black and silver hair and hauled him away.

Bombur himself was seized and roughly dragged along. He looked around wildly, but saw no sign of the floppy hat and dark braids, no flash of panicked, angry brown eyes. Bombur’s heart quickened. Where was his brother? Far in the front he could see Bifur searching the group just as frantically.

As they continued toward what seemed a large throne room, Bombur’s eyes grew wide in shock and revulsion. What was that gruesome... _thing_ sitting there on the throne? The Great Goblin wore a spiked crown, but that didn’t make him any more respectable. What caused his face to stretch so hideously? This was the question Bombur was asking himself as the Goblin King motioned for some of his minions to act as a stool for him so he could step down and interrogate his prisoners.

“Who would be so bold as to come armed into my kingdom?” the Goblin demanded as he regained his balance from stepping down. “Spies? Thieves? Assassins?!”

“Dwarves, your Malevolence,” one of the minions replied, baring its teeth.

“ _Dwarves?_ ” the King spat incredulously. Bombur gulped. He had a tiny seed of a plan in his mind, but he wasn’t sure it would work. If he could summon the energy, he could slap that Goblin King right in the eye with a little fireball. But he would need some help, some added strength to make it more powerful. Where on earth was Bofur?! And come to think of it, where was Bilbo? He couldn’t see either of them amidst the crowds of Goblins and Dwarves.

 _They’re likely near the back,_ Bombur told himself hastily. He hoped very much that it was the truth.

“Well, don’t just stand there! Search them!” the King bellowed. He sneered and continued authoritatively, “Ever crack, every crevice!”

Bombur felt ill; he had a lot of cracks and crevices to be searched. But then again, perhaps they would be so intent on probing through his vast array of pockets that it would give the others time to fight back and escape. Immediately Bombur knew it was a foolish thought. The only thing that could get them out of this pinch would be a great deal of magic, and his fellow Wizards were nowhere to be found.

In that moment Bombur remembered the harsh words Thorin had spoken to the Hobbit as they’d entered that cursed cave. _“He should never have come. He has no place amongst us.”_

Then Bombur recalled Bofur’s bitter mutterings. _“Frankly we saved ev’ryone just now, and Thorin rewards me with ‘Take the first watch’!”_

Oh no.

Bombur found himself whispering his brother’s name. “Bofur...please, please, no...Don’t do this...” Bombur was so intensely praying that he barely struggled as the Goblins dug around in his pockets and scooped out mashed crumbs of the muffins he’d stored there.

However, as the Great Goblin continued prattling and their fate to be mangled and broken-boned was decided, Bombur realized that, in Bofur and Bilbo’s minds, what they had done was the only solution to their problem. Bombur knew they’d likely make for Rivendell, that Elven place.

Bombur could hardly believe it. His only brother had abandoned the quest, the quest he had talked about with shining eyes and dreams of a homeland that would be won for their families. And Bofur had abandoned it.

“Oh, my khâzash...”


End file.
